Watch Closely
by animeluv1
Summary: Stiles is woken up by a series of texts that he finds very annoying, after getting to the Hale house he is met with a black swirling pit of doom and garbage He decides to have a little fun and tease Derek whilst he cleans. Sterek Smut/lemony goodness
1. Let the games begin

Disclaimer: I, sadly, own only the story itself and not the characters.

Enjoy,Rate, review, eat a cookie. Just be jolly!

Chapter Two will be up soon!

* * *

It had started with a comment from Lydia.

"God! Would it kill you boys to clean once in a while!" It wasn't really a question. It was a statement made in disgust. Jackson just rolled his eyes at his mates comment and continued to talk to Danny about the up coming game. As interested as Danny was in Lacrosse he was desperately trying to get Jackson to focus on their project. In the corner of the room sat Scott and Lydia in a romantic mess cooing at each other in between kisses, much to Derek's disgust. The comment had fallen on deaf ears. Or so Lydia had thought. Derek had not acknowledged the comment though he had heard he clearly. He was busy reading and had no desire to give Lydia the pleasure of having someone to whine to. He was about to turn the page when he heard her sign, annoyed because she was being ignored. She then proceeded to pull out her phone and began a fast (obviously irate) text. He heard the distinct click of her sending the text. When he saw her smirk out of the corner of his eye he knew something bad was coming.

Stiles awoke to a loud buzzing from his phone. He mumbled something incoherent, but it definitely would not have been pleasant had it been clear. He fumbled blindly for his phone. He peeked his head out from under his pillow and looked at his phone through the slit of his open eye. Sighing he opened the text he had received from Lydia.

Stiles. The house is mess, no one will listen to me! I can barely see the floor. The worst part is this... I have to pee but I can't because the toilet scares me! SAVE ME!

He hadn't even had coffee yet. He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. Lydia could wait for another hour... she could hover or do whatever it is girls do. His phone went off again. This time it was from Jackson.

Are you up? Hurry up and get here so you can make breakfast. I'm starving!

Ugh! He pulled the pillow over his face. Why him? Another buzzing. Scott.

Hey dude! Where are you? Lydia won't stop whining, Jackson is getting growly cuz he is hungry, and we were supposed to go look at comic books before all the good ones are gone.

Stiles simply frowned and waited for more. His phone buzzed three times in a row. He took a deep breath to calm himself. He opened the first from Danny.

Stiles. I don't mean to bother you, dude, but... I can't get J to focus on our project. He keeps complaining he can't focus on an empty stomach. Help? :/

Allison.

Hey S! Everyone misses you. Where are you?

Miss me? Yeah right! They just want me to do everything for them! He looked at the final text.

Derek.

You're late. Get here. Now.

He had no choice now. He could just imagine Derek saying that in his sexy Alpha tone. All harsh tone with warm eyes that said ' I want you. Now. Hard and fast. Gentle and Slow. You are mine.' and at the thought he jumped out of his bed and jumped into the shower. Who needs coffee when you have a god for a mate/ boyfriend to think about. Derek could always shake the sleep right off of Stiles. He could just trail a finger down Stiles freckled cheek and he would be awake. Wide awake. After showering as fast as possible Stiles threw on a dull gray t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He practically ran out the door and nearly applied his face to his jeep in a not-so-graceful way. Fumbling with the keys he managed to get them in the ignition and was already on the road to the Hale house. Upon entering he was met with a group of over excited teens at his presence. In the back, however, leaned the only one he wanted at the moment.

Derek stood leaning against the door frame that led to the kitchen and smirked internally at the look on Stiles face. In his eyes was the look reserved only for Derek. His large brown eyes had a hazed look about them and took in his image with great appreciation. His heart beat had sped up and now the scent of his arousal had hit all the were noses and the boys except Danny backed off. Though a small growl ripped up Derek's throat. All the humans stepped back and Stiles bit his lip before practically running to Derek. They collided gently and Derek looked into his mates eyes which were warm with affection. They stood that way for a moment or two. Simply being together, holding each other, feeling the warmth that could only be provided by the other. Stiles smile broke through and it radiated light into Derek's world. Derek swooped down (LIKE BATMAN!) and claimed the talkative boys lips in a tender yet devouring kiss. They stayed that way for quite some time, nipping and licking, playing, teasing. Stiles broke away when he thought about all the tasks he had to do. "I missed you." Stiles whispered before pecking his lips. "Did you miss me?" Derek knew he was just asking to play with him. Stiles always played games when the pack was around. He didn't like the pack knowing he submitted easily when Derek was involved. Stiles liked to think he was a badass, which he was. Just not when Derek was involved. Derek knew all his sweet spots. "Not at all." Derek said with a twinkle in his eyes. Stiles mocked hurt and huffed. "I see. And I thought you were the love of my life. I bet Lydia thought about me." He said cockily. Derek growled. He knew they were playing but he was still possessive. His mate was his and his alone. Stiles shuddered at the sound. Not in the that-scared-the-crap-out-of-me way. No, it was the my-boyfriend-is-a-werewolf-and-when-he-growls-it-makes-me-weak-kneed way. That was one of the things Derek loved about Stiles. Stiles accepted Derek for who he is. In fact, Stiles loved Derek's wolf. He loved the possessiveness, the bites, the way Derek would rub all over him so that the pack and anyone else who mattered could smell Derek all over him, he loved making sure Derek smelled of him too. Derek could see the look in Stiles eyes change and his breathe became a little heavier and the scent of arousal was heavy. Suddenly, Stiles was kissing his neck and licking the shell of his ear, nibbling. He whispered so softly that if you weren't a wolf you never would have heard a single syllable. "I'm going to make you beg for me tonight. You'll want me so much I'll be on your mind for weeks. I won't give it to you though. You have to earn it. Prove to me how much you want it. I will tease you like you have never been teased before. You will be weeping with want, pleading for mercy. And yet... you wont touch yourself because you know it wont even compare to being inside me. Oh, Derek, I will make you cave. My mate." Just after ending his sentence he finished with a nip to Derek's neck. He knew exactly what he was doing. He was calling to Derek's wolf and his wolf rose to the challenge; more than willing to accept. He went to grab him, throw him up against the wall (the way Stiles likes it), and show him just how quickly he would give in. But Stiles danced out of his grasp and into the kitchen. He heard a sharp intake of breath and smirked when arousal was replaced with pure anger. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

* * *

Hope you liked the first installment. Chapter two and another fanfiction will be up soon! Your reviews are VERY appreciated!


	2. You aren't watching?

Disclaimer: I only own the story. Not the amazing characters :(

Enjoy. Read. Review. Eat Toast. BE JOLLY!

* * *

When stiles had walked into the kitchen he was was met with what he assumed was a black vortex of doom. He turned to see the pack standing at the door looking very embarrassed. He nearly shook with rage. He glared and barked his orders. "BOYS, outside. Go train or train or something. Ladies, run back to my place and get my cleaning supplies." He handed his keys to Allison and watched the boys walk away. When Derek began to walk away he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lean waist. "and just where do you think your going?" He asked while running his fingers over his boyfriends chest which went taut in response. "To train like you said." Derek heard a dark chuckle. " Oh no. I said boys. You are a man. And _you_ get to stay and watch me work." He gently bit his shoulder blade and dragged his blunt nails down Derek's ripped chest. "So get comfy, because I'm gonna show you exactly how much you should miss me when I'm gone." He pulled away but not before Derek noticed the little sniff he took and the nuzzle of his nose. That was how Derek knew he was just playing. Stiles always gave little hints he knew Derek would pick up on. He would act aloof but he let his usual tenderness slip through sometimes. He didn't mean to. He just couldn't help it. Derek was his mate, and he loved him. He loved the games that they play, but he treasures the tender moments they have. They try not to be like Scott and Allison and flaunt it everywhere. However... Derek's Alpha desires sometimes took precedence and he had to make sure everyone knew Stiles was his. He found a trash bag under what used to be the sink (luckily the underneath was clean) and began to through stuff away while he waited for his supplies. He stacked dishes and any papers he found. He ended up with three trash bags by the time the girls got back with his supplies. "Thank you." He said simply, but the bright smile he gave them made the two words seem like the most amazing thing they had ever heard. Stiles didn't really realize how impressive his smile was. How it could warm someone. "You girls go upstairs and find all the dirty clothes. Put them in trash bags and put them in the laundry room, please." They both did as asked. Lydia knew better than to complain when Stiles was cleaning. She had done it once and the thought made her shudder. He turned to Derek. "Watch closely. We are about to get to the best part." He winked. Derek watched closely indeed.

Derek had watched as Stiles had worked around the kitchen with a precision that made him question the teens clumsy moves. He watched as the mess seemed to vanish. The counters had been cleaned, the dishes done, dried, and put away, the floor was swept and the garbage was gone. He was amazed with the immaculate look of the room. "It looks great... but the best part is?" he saw Stiles smile and shake his head. " I have to scrub the floor." Derek arched an eyebrow. "On my hands and knees." The teen said as he kneeled down. Derek cursed to himself. Stiles knew he loved his ass. Derek wanted to sink his teeth in and never let go. He had gotten close once but all Stiles would let him do was bite gently. He had said '_I sit all day, idiot. How can I sit on a bleeding ass cheek? Unless you have a doughnut for butts thing. Haha, that rhymed! Do you have a..' he was cut off with a kiss._ When Derek saw Stiles in that position he nearly howled. He wanted so badly to take the few steps to that sweet posterior and rip off the jeans, burying himself in Stiles. He closed his eyes and took deep breathes through his mouth so as not to be affected by Stiles scent. The worst part was that as his human cleaned he pushed, and pulled, leaned and arched in a provocative manner. Derek kept peeking through his left eye at the diligent teen on his knees. Stiles wasn't even trying to be sexy. He was focused on the task at hand. When Stiles tried to be sexy or flirtatious, he failed miserably. He got awkward, blushing and stumbling over his words. So when he stretched and moaned a little as he cleaned Derek knew it was a coincidence. He dug his nails into his palms and clenched his eyes tighter than before. Stiles turned his head towards him. "You aren't watching." He said with a pout that had Derek shaking. "Okay Stiles, you win." Derek said frustrated. He couldn't continue to just watch, he longed to touch his mate too much. Stiles smiled, his stretched cheeks wrinkling his freckles. "Not yet Derek, not yet. You aren't begging for me. It's not fair to lie to me, even if it is a joke. I really want you begging your knees." Derek desperately wanted to grab him but would play along for his mates sake.

Stiles leaned back onto his haunches. He looked about the room pleased with his work. what had once been a swirling vortex of doom and garbage was now recognizable. He stood and turned to Derek, slowly he approached his mate. Derek still had that bad boy look about him; leather jacket, jeans that gripped his legs perfectly, and muscles to spare. Stiles put his hands on either side of Derek's face. He leaned in close enough that his breath would ghost over Derek's mouth. "You have no idea how badly I want to kiss you. How badly I want for you to drag me up the stairs and ravish me. But there is work to be done, and a lesson to be learned." He pulled away just as Derek leaned forward. Stiles grabbed the hand of the frowny wolf and pulled him into the living room. "Tease." Derek muttered to low for Stiles to hear.

* * *

So Second chapter done! I hope you liked it, i didn't edit it(sadly)

My dog, Bayn, deleted the original and i had to start all over! so review PLEASE! and any ideas for the next chapter(s?) please let me know. I'd be more than happy to throw in any couples you guys want :)

I really appreciate all the people who took the time to review and read it. SO THANKS AGAIN!


	3. The kitchen is no longer safe

Disclaimer:i own the story, just the story. I do not own the characters (much to my dismay)

A/N: So this was going to be the last chapter but I hit 1,000 words and decided to do one more!

Enjoy. Rate. Review. Eat paper. Be jolly!

* * *

Stiles entered the living room and nearly growled, it would have been fierce enough to make Derek proud. He looked around and saw the couch tipped over, DVDs skewed across the floor which was littered with wrappers and papers. He took a step forward and stepped in something sticky. His face held an expression between disgust and anger. "Derek." he said clenching the hand in his in a crushing manner. Sadly, he knew Derek barely felt it. "Yes." "HOW COULD YOU LET IT GET LIKE THIS!" He nearly shrieked. After years of taking care of his dad, he had become somewhat of a clean freak. He was basically the pack mom and felt the need to make sure their home was, well... homey. Derek opened his mouth to answer but Stiles cut him off. "Nevermind. I don't really care. Just go outside and kick their asses. HARD!" Derek smirked before walking out. Oh, would gladly take out his sexual frustration on the boys... not like that! He would just pummel them and hopefully forget the raging boner in his pants. Stiles on the other hand set to work mumbling to himself about how irresponsible everyone of them was. He continued to clean and didn't notice when Erica, Boyd, and Isaac walked in with muddy shoes and threw their things all over the house he was trying to clean. When he looked up and saw them he nearly had a conniption fit. He just glared at them and when they saw the rubber gloves he had recently adorned. They grabbed their stuff and walked right back out the door. He smirked. Being mate to the alpha had perks. He managed to pick everything up in record time and looked at the clock on the wall. Sighing he ran to the dining room and nearly danced in cheer. They hadn't trashed the room. Probably because they hadn't eaten in here since he had coked last which was... the last time he cooked here. Huh. That seemed like a long time ago. He just needed to wipe down and he would be done. He ran to the kitchen and began the process of making lunch. He heard laughs from outside the door and prepared himself for the onslaught of complains about a late lunch. Jackson was the first to walk in. "Stiles! Is lunch done yet?" He shouted. He heard Scott chuckle. "Does it smell like he has even started yet?" They were all taking up _his_ kitchen with in seconds. He had no room to work with their towering sizes. Boyd and Derek took up the most room. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll have it done sooner if i have room to work. Get out. Go clean your rooms." Everyone grumbled. "Go. I'll inspect them before lunch and who ever hasn't cleaned it properly will go hungry until i approve it." He said putting his hands on his hips. Scott laughed internally at the image. Stiles had really become pack mom and he didn't even realize it. Jackson ran to his room before everyone else shuffled out. Jackson, who had always been given everything, had found his place in the pack and had quickly learned to get along with Stiles. Everyone had finally realized how great Stiles is, even with the incessant talking. He gave his friend a smile before racing to his room, suddenly realizing how hungry he was.

Derek watched as Stiles cooked and took a bite of the apple Stiles had thrown at him. He wasn't allowed to interfere when Stiles was cooking. Which made his new plan all the more fun. He sat down the apple and walked behind Stiles. Wrapping his arms around his mates waist he put his head on his shoulder. "Smells great babe." He smirked. Knowing all of Stiles weaknesses had its upside. One just so happened to be when people complimented him on something that he did well, and another was when Derek called him couple-y names like 'babe'. He felt Stiles relax into him and his scent washed over Derek. He tilted his head and began to kiss his lovers neck. "D-Does it?" Stiles shivered and let his head fall back onto Derek's shoulder. "Not as good as you. The food smells good, but you make my mouth water." He said and drew Stiles ear into his mouth and nipped. Stiles let out a moan and tilted his head to give Derek better access. Derek smirked knowing he had won already. Derek kissed his neck again and bit it just hard enough to draw blood. Stiles sighed his name. He lapped at the wound in apology. He began running his hand over the smooth surface or Stiles stomach and gripped hip in his left hand as his right trailed down and massaged the inner thigh of his human. "So, what are you making exactly?" He asked next to Stiles ear. "Making?" He answered in a hazy way. "Yes. Making. For lunch." He said, struggling to cover his chuckle. "Lunch?" Stiles was very confused. What lunch? What was he supposed to be making. All he could think about was Derek's hands, lips, tongue. Derek sighed." I guess I better stop. You can't even think straight." Stop? What? NO! Stiles spun around. His eyes were wide and held the look of a kicked puppy. "You... You don't want to finish this? You don't want me? Is it because I yelled at you earlier? Because I'm sorry! I am!" Derek frowned. Stiles had this weird thing about not feeling wanted. As if he could do anything but want him. Maybe it was because Lydia had rejected him for so long. Or perhaps it was because he didn't understand the mate bond...YET. He would fix that.

* * *

So there is chapter three :) I kinda just pumped this one out for people. I know Stiles isn't really the insecure type but it all plays out in the next chapter. The final chapter! i havn't been getting that many reviews so i figured I'd keep it short. ANY REQUESTS AT ALL, please inform me. it can be for this one, a different fanfic, or a different series entirely. I REALLY REALLY APPRECIATE REVIEWS! SO! hope you liked this chapter, and that you enjoy the next one as much!


	4. Pizza is on you

Disclaimer: I only own the story, No characters. They are to awesome for me to own :(

A/N: Last Chapter :( HOWEVER! This is the one all you rated M fans were waiting for. The other three chapter were literary foreplay. Prepare to get smutty!

Enjoy. Rate. Review. Eat Golf Balls (like my dog). BE JOLLY!

* * *

Stiles knew he had Derek in the palm of his hand when he turned around. He was _actually_ a little hurt that Derek could pull away so easily. He knew that once Derek touched him he was weak kneed and begging for more. Just the brush of a fingertip had him wanting a kiss, a caress, anything connecting his body to Dereks. He always felt like Derek could pull away at any moment, have his duffle bag packed and be leaving him behind before he could blink. He knew that being mates was more complex than that, but Derek wasn't exactly Mister Be-The-Perfect-Werewolf. Stiles knew what rejection felt like, in fact he could practically give lessons on it. But coping with Lydia's rejection would seem like a walk in the park compared to Derek's. He had loved Lydia, sure, but he was IN love with Derek. He knew it was stupid, but Derek made breathing possible. He put a hand to Derek's face as heart beat fast. It was actually beating in anticipation, but he knew Derek would think it was him feeling worried. "You...want to leave don't you?" He asked meekly. He had to play this just right. He had to make Derek believe he was sorry and scared of being abandoned. Which he was, just not as prominently as he was playing right now. "I know I'm annoying and talk a lot, and I can be excitable, I'm a clean freak and I'm weak and need protecting and that I'm short and I have stupid freckles... but I can try to be different. You can't leave me. You said we were mates and that mates are forever. You can't take that back no matter how much you want to be done with me! I know walking away would be easy for you but it would kill me! You could tie me to the back of the Camaro and drag me for miles after clawing me half to death. That would be less painful! Derek, I swear I'll change! I am so sorry!" He rambled. Dereks face had filled with rage and he knew he had played the part well. He should go into acting... That could be fun. Although, Derek would have a fit if he came home covered in other peoples scents. It probably wasn't worth the trouble. Besides he had his hands full with a house full of teenage werewolves. He heard Derek growl and he knew what he had to say to get what he wanted. "Don't be angry. PLEASE! I won't stop you if you have to go. I understand how terrible it must be to be stuck with me as a mate. Just...give me one last night with you?" Stiles eyes filled with tears at the thought of losing Derek. One slipped over and before he could wipe it, Derek was brushing it off his cheek with his thumb. At that moment Jackson came running into the kitchen. "My room is clean. What's for lunch?" He said not taking notice of the scene before him. Derek picked up Stiles and began to walk out of the kitchen. "HEY! What about lunch?" Jackson questioned as if it were a matter or great importance. "Make your own damn lunch." Derek growled.

Derek had lost it when the tear had slid down Stiles freckled cheek. Jackson's lunch was of no importance to him now. He had to take his mate upstairs and show him just how important he was. He stomped up the stairs and into his room. He threw Stiles on the black silk covered bed. Stiles looked tiny in the giant bed. His eyes were large, and wet, and perfect. GOD! How could he think that he could walk away so easily? How could he think anything about him was wrong? Had Derek not made it clear he was perfect! He growled and Stiles shivered. "You know, for being so smart you're pretty retarded. If you ever change I will kill you!" Derek practically tore his own shirt off. He had his shoes kicked off and was on top of Stiles before the poor human could blink. His hands on either side of his face, his knees next to defined hip bones. He lowered his lips to Stiles and took possession of his mate. He dined on the perfect lips under his, they gave no resistance. They pleaded for more. Opening before his tongue could ask for permission. He traced every inch of Stiles oral cavern. Enjoying every crevice and curve. He broke the kiss to allow his mate a breath of air before he trailed kisses down his neck. Stiles moaned. "Derek." He said softly. His hands were all over Derek's back and in his hair, massaging his scalp. He cried out when Derek bit at the hollow of his collarbone. "Shirt." Was all Stiles could manage. Derek smirked before tearing it off, literally. Stiles couldn't care less, all he cared about was that Derek would caress him, take him, possess him. Derek devoured the skin of Stiles chest. Not one inch went un-kissed, un-licked, un-sucked. He took one perfect pink nipple into his mouth and nipped before sucking. Stiles, who was ever vocal, held back no moan, whimper, or cry. His back arched. A silent plea for more. Derek moved to the next nipple, not wanting it to feel neglected. After administering affection to the buds of Stiles chest he sat back for Stiles. Stiles loved to admire his body, and he had done so many a night. But Derek would not let Stiles touch him the way his eyes said he wanted to. He had to let Stiles know he loved him. God, he loved him! Every inch, every word he uttered, every single thing. He leaned down and kissed every freckle. "I love your freckles. I love to listen to you talk. I love that your human, and that I get to protect you. I love that you get excited, and that you clean. That you take care of all of us, that your short, that you make Hale house a home. I love you and if you think I'm ever gonna walk away then I'm getting you tested." "Tested?" "To make sure you aren't brain dead." Stiles smiled and Derek's world lit up. "Now I'm gonna fuck the shit out of you. Because you are my mate, and I can." Stiles eyes twinkled with excitement. "Give it to me sour-wolf." He said laying back and presenting himself as a willing participant. Derek growled and had them both out of their pants and naked in an instant. He kissed Stiles hips before biting them, leaving a trail of red. Stiles moaned with every bite. He wasn't a masochist, no. He just liked it rough with Derek. He liked it ANYWAY with Derek. They had sex against a tree once, and sure his back was scratched to hell, but god had it been fun! Now he just wanted Derek inside him. Derek skipped his aching boner and went straight for his sweet spot. Stiles had once told Derek that his mouth would never touch that hole to which Derek said nothing. He just flipped Stiles over pinned him with one hand and feasted. After experiencing that please, he had said nothing. He just let Derek do it, because it felt... indescribably good. Now Derek was at it again. Sucking, probing, kissing, pleasing. He was already leaking and he reached to touch himself but Derek growled and he stopped at that. Derek loved to make him suffer. More accurately Derek loved it when he came just from being fucked. Sure, they made love. But not nearly as often as they fucked. See, the difference was this. When they made love it was sweet, tender, and slow. When they fucked it was hard, rough, and long. Never fast. Derek had a lot of stamina and Stiles had a lot of energy pent up just for sex. Derek lifted his head and was about to have Stiles suck on his fingers for prepping, but Stiles stopped him. "No. I want you now. No prep. Just take me." Derek raised his brow. "You want this," he said pointing at his erection "with no preparation." It wasn't a question. It might seem _cocky _but it was true. Any other time Stiles would have thought differently. Derek was huge! Long and thick and he knew how to use it. Stiles often referred to him as a sex god. Stiles didn't reply with words. He flipped himself over, and put his ass in the air. When Derek hesistated Stiles immediately called to him. "Take me. Claim me. I'm yours." After the first few times they had had sex Stiles found out that during the man was not the only one who needed pleasing. He learned he had to please the wolf too, no matter how in control Derek was. He barely finished when he was being stretched and filled. He cried out in ecstasy. Derek roared. The feeling Stiles tight, wet, heat clutching him tightly was sorely missed. He thrust in and out. Every thrust was hard and thorough, but never fast. No, he took his time with Stiles. Every moment was precious and he had to make sure Stiles was pleased. Derek was happy with just being inside him. Stiles moaned and writhed beneath him and would cry out wantonly for more, for him to be rougher, faster, for him to go deeper. And he answered each call. He never denied his mate anything. When he knew Stiles was on the edge of climax he leaned forward, dug his nails into his hips and bit his neck. At that moment Stiles cried out as he fell over the edge. His internal muscles tightened around Derek's weeping length and with a few harsh thrusts he released inside of his mate. He smirked knowing that Stiles would smell like him for at least a week. Stiles quivered and they both fell to the bed.

Bathing in the after glow of mind blowing, life changing, perfect sex, Stiles smiled. Derek was about to pull out of him when Stiles whimpered. "No. I like the feeling of you being inside of me." Derek shrugged and curled around Stiles. They simply laid there. Just before slipping into sleep Stiles thought to himself '_I should play the delicate mate more often_.'

**Downstairs...**

"What in the holy hell is this supposed to be?" Lydia said looking at her plate. Everyone around her looked at their plates with similar looks of disgust. Each plate held a black substance that resembled death. Jackson sighed. "It was lunch. Now, I'm not so sure what I was even trying to make." Everyone looked at him in shock. "Never are you, ever, allowed in that kitchen without Stiles supervision." Lydia said pushing away her plate of doom. Scott looked at the jock. "Dude. Pizza is on you."

**FIN**

* * *

Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW! Your comments, as always, are much appreciated!


End file.
